


[Podfic] The Story of How Chris Isn't Goldilocks

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’ sex life is not really something Darren’s thought about before. Not purposefully, anyway. And it’s kind of a surprise that it doesn’t exist, but he can’t really pinpoint why.</p><p>Maybe it’s because Chris is sort of the epitome of the unattainable hot guy he’d be really frustrated by if he were gay. It’s weird to think of someone who could be getting so much sex just <i>not</i> doing it. ‘Cause of standards. Apparently Chris’ are high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Story of How Chris Isn't Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of How Chris Isn't Goldilocks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14377) by bigbadporkchop. 



> Thanks so much to [**bigbadporkchop**](http://bigbadporkchop.livejournal.com/profile) for allowing me to record this; it's one of my very favorite combinations - hot sex with humor.

[The Story of How Chris Isn't Goldilocks](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/2727.html)  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sex, Real Person Fiction 

Length: 1:06:52  
Download: [MP3|61.22MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?yinrv9y94iy5234)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/15505.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3500435.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1318638.html)


End file.
